Girouette
Girouette (ジルウェ Jiruwe), going short by Giro in the English version, is the owner of a shipping company named Izumo Express, which is specialized in transporting everything, "illegal or not", as well as taking care of children who have lost their families in Maverick outbreaks, like Paul Gekko and Aile. He is also the guardian and mentor of Paul Gekko and Aile, who works with him. Unbeknownst to Paul and Aile, Girouette is also the Jinjuriki of the Yamata no Orochi and a owner of Biometal Model Z, which he regards as his partner. His age is officially stated to be between 15 and 25 and he is a member of Guardians. He is an Older brother of Tia Gekko and Gold Kagura. He is the Member of the Gekko Family. Appearence Giro appears as a young man with long blond hair and blue eyes and square-framed glasses with a red triangle on his forehead. He wears a long-sleeved red jacket and beige cargo pants along with red shoes. Personality Giro seems to be cool, calm and straight. He is very kind and gentle, this being demonstrated as how he took Paul under his wing and took care of them. He also tends to be strict with Paul and Aile. He has a good sense of his business as Izumo Express seemed very successful to the point even after he's gone, it still runs strong. History Fan made= =The Incident 10 Years ago= Girouette was present during the Maverick Attack in Area H, 10 years ago and used Model Z to save Vent and Aile who formed Team Vent from the Mavericks. After the raid, he pursued and rescued Team Vent from the Egg Parade. Sometime later, Girouette came to the rescue, destroying the few remaining Mavericks on the Egg Fleet not mopped up by Serpent's forces. Girouette saves the Team by defeating Eggman in the Death Egg Robot and the Guardians rescued the Team and escaped from the Egg Fleet. Realizing that he is likely orphaned, Giro took him in and adopted the two, raising him as his own. After Paul Gekko was raised under Giro, Vent struggled with being orphaned, occasionally lashing out at Giro. With Paul and Aile's help, though, he gradually got over their mother's death and grew to accept Giro as a father figure. The three worked for Giro Express, his delivery company, and things were good for a while. =Mega Man ZX Shippuden= And then, one day, they got a mysterious package to deliver to the Guardians. As they went to meet up with the group, Mavericks attacked, causing Vent, Aile and Paul to be separated from Giro. They met up with Prarie, leader of the Guardians, in short order. They were attacked by a bigger Maverick then, but Vent and Aile both mega merged with Model X with Paul merging with Model O and repelled it, eventually tracking it down and destroying it. Soon after, the two found Giro and some data in a junkyard, then passed the test to become full fledged Guardians. After this, though, Mavericks attacked the highway in Area D, causing Paul Gekko to rush off against Prarie's orders. Giro, Vent and Aile followed, but it ended in catastrophe--Giro was controlled by a man named Serpent and his minions, Pandora and Prometheus, and forced to fight against Paul, Vent and Aile. Vent tries to free Giro. Giro snaps out of it. Then Serpent hits him with a lightning. Vent attacks Serpent, but Prometheus repels his attack and Serpent hits him with a lighting too. Vent is so hurt he changes back to his regular form. Serpent, Prometheus, and Pandora leave the four injured Mega Man to the Mavericks. Giro gives Vent Model Z, but by doing so he dies. Paul, Vent and Aile are very sad and he yells how he can't save anyone. Model Z tells them about the double megamerge while the Mavericks approach to kill him. they choose to try it, but after destroying the Mavericks, they faints off exhaustion. Vent, Paul and Aile awakes in the Guardian Base and finds Sho and other friends that were rescued by the Guardians. Paul, Vent and Aile then stormed Slither HQ, defeating the eight Pseudroids once more and eventually confronting Serpent. After a skirmish, Serpent used their rage, anger, and other negative emotions to fully fuel the Model W, and then fused with it to become a mechanical monstrosity. Vent, Paul and Aile, momentarily demoralized, quickly recollected themselves and managed to destroy Serpent and the W. As the building collapsed, the thee managed to escape, partly due to Giro's assistance as a Cyber Elf (think of an energy-based soul) and reunite with Prarie and the Guardians to celebrate. Aile then revealed to Paul that Light Gaia had been fighting Dark Gaia in a continuous cycle of destruction and restoration of the planet since the dawn of time. Paul believed that Aile was the reason he remained the same as a Jinjuriki, but Aile revealed that it was Paul's own strong heart that prevented him from succumbing to the darkness. After thanking Paul for showing her the world . Aile tried to leave to stop Dark Gaia on her own, but Paul stopped Aile and convinced him to let him help him. Paul and Aile later arrived at the Amusement Park at the Earth to find the Temple. As they placed the Model X and Model Z and the Continents was moving back into place, Paul and Aile believed it was over, They fell into a hole to the planet's core where they were saved by Model O. However, Dark Gaia then emerged from the core, sucking Paul's new powers to complete itself, curing Paul of the Mega man condition. With Paul too weak to escape the Cyber Elf, Giro, protect Paul and Aile and restores Paul's new Powers and Paul and Aile fought Dark Gaia. During the fight however, Dark Gaia matured and became Perfect Dark Gaia and began casting the world into darkness. As Paul and Aile harnessed the Biometals Model O, Model X, and Model Z, Paul and Aile, defeated Perfect Dark Gaia and sealed it inside the planet. With the Continents coming down, They then returned to the surface of Planet Dens by Light Gaia, who got sealed inside the planet and returned to dormancy. |-|Video Game= =The Incident 10 Years Ago= In Aile's story, it is implied that Girouette was present during the Maverick Attack in Area H 10 years ago and used Model Z to save Aile from the Mavericks. Such a thing is not implied in Vent's story of the game, nor that he was in possession of Model Z at that time. After the raid, he took Vent/Aile under his wing, becoming some sort of mentor and foster-father for him/her. =Mega Man ZX= Prairie requested Giro and Vent/Aile to deliver Model X. During the delivery, the two took a break at a cliff, when they were attacked by Mavericks which knocked Vent/Aile off the cliff with Model X, but somehow survived. Giro then fights the Mavericks and tries to reunite with Vent/Aile, with the help of Model Z. He arrives at Area B, and destroys a Rayfly for Vent/Aile, and explains he's a part of the Guardians. In Vent's storyline, Giro found Model Z about the same time Vent found Model X, but in Aile's storyline, he mentions that he had Model Z for a while (it should be noted that, canonically, Aile's take on the amount of time he owned Model Z is true, as revealed in ZX Tunes). The two go to Area X, the Guardian Base, and learns that the Maverick attack is being staged by someone. Before more info can be found, however, Vent/Aile and Giro learn that Area D, which is close to a town with innocent people, is being attacked. Vent/Aile rushes off to Area D despite Giro's warnings, and Giro follows him/her. Giro takes a head start, and while rescuing a few of the Guardians, encounters Serpent, Prometheus, and Pandora. Although he tries to fight, he is overpowered by the power of Model W (Model V in the Japanese version), and Serpent uses Model W to force Girouette to fight against Vent/Aile. Serpent finishes off Giro, and collects Model Z and Model X's password. Giro's body seems to be damaged beyond repair, so he decides to give Model Z to the player, and turns into a Cyber-elf, which somewhat saves his life. Although Giro is "dead", he is still mentioned several times in the game, and in Aile's storyline Prairie hints that she loved him. He returns in Cyber-elf form after the player defeats Serpent and cheers Vent/Aile up. Family *Paul Gekko- Adopted Son *Aile- Adopted Daughter *Vent- Adopted Son *Tia Gekko- Sister *Gol D. Kagura- Sister Gallery Girouette Sprites.png|Girouette Paul Gekko Crying.png|Giro dies Team Vent (2016) Sprites.png Quotes *''(To Paul Gekko and Aile): Paul... Aile, don't give up... As long as you have something... to protect..."'' Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters